Newton's Apple
by whisper1309
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, Gambaran mutlak dari keindahan Dia adalah kesempurnaan, melengkapiku [Warn : VKOOK ; bxb ; AU ; shou-ai]
1. Chapter 1

_I know, it took me quite a while_

 _I needed time to figure out_

 _Why and how_

.

.

.

All is Taehyung's POV

Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, jam tidur dan istirahat. Tapi pria manis disamping ku masih saja asik dengan kegiatannya. Mengerjakan tugas ㅡkatanya.

"Kook, ayo tidur"

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku menarik lengan bajunya. Berusaha membuatnya luluh untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Sedikit lagi, Tae, 2 nomor lagi"

Percayalah padaku, jawaban itu juga yang aku dengar satu jam yang lalu dan 15 menit yang lalu juga tak berubah.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mengerjakan tugas apa? Sini biar aku sajaㅡ"

"Ini soal kimia, Tae, kau yakin?"

Aku bungkam seketika. Hanya menampakan cengiran polosku pada akhirnya. Well, aku memang tidak pintar materi itu mengingat saat sekolah dulu aku tak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari 5.

"Tapi bukannya ini tugas kelompok, kemana teman-teman mu? Kenapa hanya kau yang mengerjakannya sendirian?"

Dia hanya tersenyum, masih dengan tangannya yang bergerak lincah dengan pena diatas bukunya, tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, Tae. Ini tinggal bagianku. Mereka sudah mengerjakannya juga"

Jangan tanyakan berapa banyak bagiannya. Lebih dari separuh nomor dari tugas itu. Dikerjakan dengan ditulis tangan dan sudah harus dikumpulkan lusa padahal tugas itu baru diberikan hari ini. Yah, dia memang tergolong anak yang cerdas, tapi bukan seperti ini juga harusnya.

"Besok hari libur, kau masih bisa melanjutkannya besok, kook"

Bergeming. Aku harus membujuknya seperti apa lagi?

"Sayaaaanggg.."

Bahkan sampai aku merengek memalukan seperti ini pun dia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Jungkook memang seperti ini. Dia pekerja keras. Tangguh dan kuat, namun itu berdampak pula pada dirinya, dia jadi keras kepala. Dia tak pernah mau mendengarkanku saat mode seperti ini. Tentu saja aku khawatir itu akan mengganggu kondisinya, dia mudah sakit dan akan susah sekali sembuhnya.

"Lain kali ajak teman-teman kerja kelompok mu itu ke rumah"

Alisnya nampak bertaut lucu disertai kerutan di keningnya. Namun yang lebih membuatku tertarik, pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya juga ikut mengkerut. Jungkook yang kebingungan adalah kelinci gembul yang paling lucu.

"Hum? Untuk apa, Tae? Kami selalu memilih mengerjakan tugas sambil makan diluar"

"Aku akan menendang bokong mereka" jawabku setengah kesal.

Dan Jungkook selalu seperti itu. Terkikik geli mendengar ucapan konyol ku. Dia selalu menganggap aku yang protektif seperti ini sangat menggemaskanㅡ yang benar saja!

"Kkkk benarkah? Lakukan itu untuk ku kalau begitu. Kau ini benar-benar mood-boasterku, Tae"

Dan setelah itu, entah apa yang terjadi. Pagi harinya aku terbangun masih di tempat yang sama, di ruang tv namun dengan posisi berbaring. Lengan kanan ku kebas, sepertinya aku tertidur disini. Dan Jungkook? Jangan tanyakan soal dia. Kami selalu seperti ini. Aku yang menemani dia dan tugasnya sampai aku ketiduran, lalu pagi harinya aku menemukan dia meringkuk disampingku. Memeluk ku erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lenganku.

"Kkkk dasar bayi besar"

Aku hanya mengelus perlahan rambutnya, mengantisipasi agar dia tidak terbangun. Tidak pernah aku peduli kan jam berapa aku bangun saat hari libur seperti ini. Meski dengan lengan mati rasa, saat melihat Jungkook seperti ini saja aku sudah lupa. Aku hanya akan berakhir dengan memeluknya lebih erat dan tertidur lagi sampai dia sendiri yang akan membangunkan ku nanti.

.

.

.

 _I will fight for you_

 _No matter what it takes I'll fight for you_

 _I will refuse to deny_

 _This love that is bursting inside_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu aku baru saja pulang dari kantor. Sedikit terlambat untuk makan malam tapi aku tak pernah meminta Jungkook untuk menunggu. Dia harus disiplin soal jam makannya karena aku tahu dia memiliki gangguan maag.

Tapi sepertinya malam ini berbeda. Rumah sangat sepi. Setidaknya di jam ini biasanya aku masih bisa mendengar suara air kran dari dapur saat Jungkook mencuci piring atau suara berisik dari ruang tv yang menayangkan discovery channelㅡkesukaan Jungkook. Apa dia sedang belajar di kamar? Atau sudah tidur? Jam 8, ini masih terlalu sore untuknya tidur.

Aku memasuki kamar kami. Membuka pintu perlahan. Dan benar saja, gundukan diatas kasur itu menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi ini sedikit ganjil.

"Kookie, kau sudah tidur?"

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Duduk di tepi tempatnya berbaring. Dia tak bersuara dengan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sayang, kau sakit?"

Aku berusaha menyibak perlahan selimutnya namun secepat kilat aku merasakan gerakan Jungkook. Ia menahan tarikan ku pada selimutnya. Menggenggam ujung selimut itu kuat-kuat.

Aku bersumpah melihat tangannya bergetar saat ini. Demi Tuhan, perasaanku begitu buruk.

"Kook, kau kenapa? Jangan seperti ini"

Aku berusaha menarik selimut itu lebih kuat namun Jungkook menunjukkan pertahanan yang tak kalah kuat juga rupanya.

Aku makin panik ketika samar-samar aku dengar isakan darinya. Astaga, dia menangis?

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihatnya bersembunyi dariku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku harus tahu dia kenapa.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, aku menarik selimut itu lebih kuat lagi. Sesekali mengancam akan mendiamkannya jika terus seperti ini. Dan itu berhasil. Selimut itu terbuka dan Jungkook seketika langsung menghambur ke pelukanku, kini menyisakan tanda tanya makin besar dibenakku.

Perlahan aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan kamiㅡsekedar untuk melihat keadaannyaㅡnamun lagi, begitu kontradiksi saat pelukan Jungkook justru semakin mengerat.

"Kook, aku sesak nafas" sedikit berbohong, namun tak masalah karena alasan itu berhasil. Jungkook perlahan meregangkan pelukannya. Saat itu juga aku mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya, berpikir bisa menebak perasaannya dari ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Tapi yang terjadi, kedua mata ku membola. Aku terkejut melihat kondisi Jungkook.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Oh, shit! Maafkan aku. Tanpa sadar karena terlalu panik, aku meninggikan suaraku. Jungkook tak bisa dibentak. Dia nampak terkejut dan menunduk dalam. Aku melihat kedua tangannya bertaut namun tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran ketakutannya.

Aku mengenggam erat tangannya, berharap dapat menyalurkan kehangatan yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati kekasih manisku ini.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku. Mencoba melembut lalu menanyainya lagi pelan-pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kook?"

Lagi, dia masih terdiam tak berani menatapku.

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku, meraih wajahnya. Lalu tanpa sadar aku meringis seakan ikut merasakan sakit. Wajah cantik pria manis ku, aku melihat ada luka di pelipisnya. Memar yang sepertinya siap berubah menjadi lebam. Bahkan darah yang keluar itu belum mengering.

Aku mengusapnya perlahan dengan ibu jariku. Samar dia mendesis menahan perih, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rintihan kesakitan.

"H-hyung.. aku, aku baik-baik sajaㅡ"

Aku mengernyit heran. Kelihatannya memang tidak beres. Dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung semenjak kami berpacaran. Kecuali saat ia merasa gugup dan ketakutan.

"A-aku.. hanya tidak sengaja terpeleset dan terbentur saat di kamar mandi."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan saja dulu. Menahan diri untuk tak menekannya lebih jauh lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang mengobati luka kekasih manis ku ini.

"Ayo, biar aku bersihkan luka mu terlebih dahulu setelah itu kita makan. Kau sudah makan?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. Jungkook selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum pada hal sekecil apapun yang dia lakukan. Aku mengacak rambut kelamnya, gemas. Lalu menggenggam tangannya lagi, menariknya perlahan untuk bangun.

Malam itu, kami menghabiskan malam hanya dalam kediaman. Jungkook tak seberisik biasanya.

Setelah aku mengobati lukanyaㅡyang ternyata ada banyak memar juga di telapak tangan dan lututnyaㅡkami makan malam dengan layanan pesan antar, Jungkook tak bisa memasak dalam kondisi seperti ini dan jangan pernah biarkan aku menyentuh kompor jika tak ingin meledakkan dapur.

Usai menyelesaikan ritual makan malam, Jungkook memilih untuk tidur lebih awal. Meminta ku untuk menemaninya. Merengkuhnya erat dan membawanya ke tidur mimpi indah. Kami selalu seperti ini, mempercayai bahwa saling memeluk erat akan membawa kita ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Aku masih terjaga. Mengelus perlahan surai kelam milik kekasih manis ku. Menangkap setiap detail wajah malaikatnya saat tertidur, tenang dan membuat dadaku berdesir saat mengaguminya.

Gerakan tanganku terhenti saat ku dengar suara dering ponsel di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur kami. Khawatir itu akan mengganggu ketenangan malaikat ku, aku pun buru-buru meraihnya. Ternyata hanya pesan masuk dari Bambamㅡ sahabat Jungkook. Iseng, aku pun membukanya. Siapa tahu saja itu penting, aku akan memberi tahunya kalau Jungkook sudah tertidur.

Aku membaca pesan itu. Sesekali mengernyit bingung mencoba mencerna isi pesan itu lalu perlahan tersenyum samar. Yah aku tahu situasinya akan seperti ini.

Ku letakkan kembali ponsel itu lalu mengelus lagi rambut kekasihku, sesekali mengecup keningnya perlahan.

"Kau tak pernah bisa berbohong padaku, sayang"

.

.

.

 _Bamie :_

 _Kook-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Demi Tuhan, maafkan aku kook. Aku tidak akan pulang bersama Mark hyung jika saja aku tahu akan seperti ini._

 _Sujeong mengabari ku tadi, dia melihat mu di keroyok Hyeri. Apa kau terluka? Kabari aku secepatnya, kook._

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada disini sekarang. Di sekolah Jungkook. Sekolah yang dulu juga menjadi tempat ku belajarㅡ atau lebih tepatnya menumpang tidur saat jam pelajaran. Tempat ku dan Jungkook pertama kali di pertemukan.

Ini masih sore memang. Tapi aku sengaja ijin pulang lebih awal demi datang kesini, menjemput kekasihku. Membaca pesan dari Bambam semalam, jelas saja aku tak bisa tenang.

Sudah jam 4, seharusnya jam terakhir mereka sudah selesai sekarang.

Aku ingin menghubungi Jungkook, tapi nanti tak ada lagi kejutan. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menjemputnya ke ruang kelasnya. Baru separuh perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan Bambam dan seorang bocah yang tak ku kenal, mungkin Mark hyung nya.

"Eh? Tae hyuuungg!"

Bambam memang berbeda dengan Jungkook, dia lebih berisik dan hiperaktif. Aku melihatnya melompat kecil lalu melangkah lebih cepat menghampiriku.

"Mau menjemput kookie ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil melempar senyum ramah padanya dan bocah disampingnya.

"Jungkook ada piket. Dia memaksaku pulang duluan. Hyung kesana saja, dia pasti langsung cepat selesai kalau kau tunggui kkk"

"Oh, oke. Thanks Bambam-ah"

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung melesat menuju kelas kekasihku, tak sabar memberinya kejutan. Jalan-jalan sebentar setelah ini, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Aku membuka kecil pintu kelasnya, berniat mengintip terlebih dahulu, penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Namun saat aku menolehkan kepala ku untuk melihat lebih dalam, aku dikejutkan dengan hal yang membuat dada ku bergemuruh.

Di pojok ruangan itu, aku melihat Jungkook dikepung oleh sekelompok siswi. Salah satu dari mereka yang paling menonjol tengah mengintimidasi Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengumpat kasar, memberikan cengkeraman di kulit wajah Jungkook hingga dapat ku dengar ringisan samar dari bibir kekasih ku.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak mengamuk saat ini juga. Bagaimana pun aku tak bisa menunjukan sisi primitifku di hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook tak pernah suka aku yang kasar. Tapi mereka memang pantas untuk dihajar sebenarnya.

Aku bergegas menghampiri mereka. Semua diluar kendali ku saat tiba-tiba saja aku melihat gadis itu mengangkat balok kayu dan mengarahkannya pada Jungkook. Aku berpikir bisa mencegahnya tapi sedikit salah dalam perhitungan dan ketepatan sepertinya.

Berhasil ku tahan namun pukulan gadis itu malah mengenai lenganku. Demi Tuhan, itu bukan balok yang cukup besar sebenarnya, tapi seberapa besar tenaga yang dia gunakan? Balok kayu itu patah. Sakit? Iya.

Aku terdiam. Sedikit shock. Menatap nanar pada gadis dihadapan ku ini yang tak kalah kagetnya dan juga teman-teman disekelilingnya. Sungguh aku tak habis pikir atas dasar apa mereka melakukan ini? Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika saja tadi Jungkook yang terluka, aku bersumpah akan langsung mematahkan lengan bocah ini.

"H-hyung.."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. Mendengar suara lembut Jungkook membuatku lebih tenang. Melupakan sejenak rasa sakit pada lenganku.

Aku berbalik menatapnya. Mengulas senyum tipis, aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, kookie? Aku sudah lama menunggumuㅡ"

Dengan sebelah tanganku yang masih baik-baik saja, aku menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Lagi, dia gemetar ketakutan. Rasanya seperti teriris tiap aku melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku pun menautkan jemari kami. Menggenggam lebih erat, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang.

"ㅡayo kita pulang"

Aku kembali berbalik, berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Hyeri, orang yang disebut bambam dalam pesannya semalam.

"Apa yang dilakukan segerombolan siswi di jam seperti ini? Sekolah sudah sepi, orang tua kalian pasti khawatir"

Aku maju satu langkah tepat dihadapan Hyeri.

"Aku tak melihat apapun. Aku datang menjemput Jungkook, lalu kami pulang, hanya itu. Tak terjadi apapun. Pihak sekolah tak akan tahu, orang tua kalian tak akan tahu, aku juga tidak akan melapor pada polisi tapi dengan catatanㅡ"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan. Mencoba lebih mengendalikan emosiku, sebisa mungkin tak membentak.

"ㅡdengan catatan, menjauhlah dari Jungkook. Sedikit saja aku mencium aroma mu di sekitar Jungkook, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

Aku langsung menarik Jungkook pergi dari sana. Pulang. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan melupakan rencana jalan-jalanku barusan. Mood ku berantakan.

.

.

.

"Tae kau yakin? Ayo kita ke dokter saja"

Ini sudah yang ke 27 kalinya Jungkook tak berhenti membujukku untuk memeriksakan lenganku ke dokter. Padahal sudah ku jelaskan berkali-kali juga kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Ini hanya terkilir biasa, kook. Memar beberapa hari setelah itu juga sembuh"

Mendengar jawaban yang sama lagi dariku, dia nampak sudah menyerah. Aku mengacak rambutnya gemas. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah kesal atau lelah karena sejak tadi dia juga tak berhenti menguntitku kemana pun aku pergi entah itu hanya untuk pergi minum, meletakkan sepatu, mengambil baju ganti bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi. Kekasih ku ini, kadar kemanisannya selalu naik 87% saat sedang khawatir dan begitu perhatian seperti ini.

Kami sedang duduk di ruang tv sekarang. Bukan untuk menonton tv, kami mengabaikan tv yang malang ituㅡentah menayangkan acara apaㅡ dan malah sibuk dengan dunia kami berdua.

Sejak memilih bersantai diruangan ini tadi, aku tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Jungkook. Dia juga tak keberatan, malah menyamankan diri bersandar di pundakku sambil mengelus pelan lenganku yang sudah dia obati barusan. Aku tak pernah keberatan menderita sakit jika itu membuatku diperhatikan super ekstra seperti ini olehnya.

"Jadi, mau bercerita padaku soal Hyeri? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padamu?"

Jungkook masih terdiam, nampak berpikir sepertinya. Sedangkan aku malah memainkan jemarinya diantara pertautan kami, menunggu Jungkook menyusun kalimatnya.

"Dia cemburu, Taeㅡ"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Oke, Jungkook memang anak yang cerdas dan punya segudang prestasi, dia juga di idolakan jadi wajar banyak teman yang iri padanya bukan?

"ㅡkarena dirimu"

"Hah?"

Lagi-lagi aku meloloskan ekspresi wajah blank ini muncul di depan publik. Aku hampir saja paham atas kesimpulan yang ku ciptakan sendiri barusan, tapi aku buta arah lagi saat Jungkook mengatakan bahwa akulah penyebabnya.

"Hyeri menyukaimu sejak lama. Kau tahu itu kan, Tae?"

Jungkook melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan sedikit kesal sepertinya, saat melihatku memasang tampang dungu itu sekali lagi. Aku memang sulit untuk memahami cerita jika tak langsung dijelaskan intinya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat tiba-tiba merasakan cubitan kecil di perutku. Jungkook mendelik kesal menatapku. Mulai gemas sepertinya, tak mendengar tanggapan dariku. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang menghangatkan.

"Kkk aku baru saja mengingat-ingat, sayang"

"Humh, dia Hyeri yang itu ya? Yang mengirimiku surat cinta saat hari terakhir masa orientasi? Lalu.. ah iya yang hampir tiap harinya sepanjang tahun membuat lokerku penuh dengan kertas pink yang harum itu? Dia juga mengejarku sambil membawa sekotak coklat di hari valentine kkkkㅡakhh!"

Lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan cubitan diperutku, kali ini lebih kencang.

"Kau senang sekali ya bisa mengingat penggemar fanatikmu itu, Kim Taehyung?"

Aku hanya menampilkan cengiran polosku lagi, Jungkook bisa sangat mengerikan saat sedang kesal. Aku tidak ingin ditendang, tidur di luar rumah malam ini.

"Kkkk aku hanya tak sengaja mengingatnya saja, sayang"

Aku mengecup pipinya sekilas. Saat ia sedang merajuk seperti ini, hal ini adalah obat yang paling mujarab.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau merahasiakan ini dariku? Kenapa kau juga diam saja tak membalas?

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengeratkan lagi pelukannya.

"Jangan gila, Tae! Dia perempuan, kau tahu kan kalau aku tak bisa memukul perempuan. Memangnya aku sepertimu? Kkk"

Yah, aku memang berbeda dengannya. Aku lebih mudah tersulut emosi dan tak peduli siapa pun yang aku hadapi pasti akan ku lawan. Sedangkan Jungkook, dia bisa saja melawan. Tapi dia tak bisa jika itu perempuan.

"Semua terjadi baru-baru ini, Tae. Kelihatannya dia tahu kalau aku tinggal bersamamu, mungkin kesal karena itu. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula yang dia lakukan itu hanya menimbulkan luka fisik yang ringan untukku"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia setenang ini dan menganggap hal ini biasa saja. Jika saja pukulan gadis itu mengenaiku dengan tenaga lebih sedikit saja, aku yakin itu dapat membuat retak tulang lenganku.

Jungkook tahu jelas apa yang kupikirkan, dia selalu menganggapku berlebihan tapi kan aku memang khawatir. Ini demi dirinya juga.

Dia selalu saja seperti ini saat aku mulai kesal, hanya menunjukkan cengiran polosnyaㅡsenyuman manis dengan gigi kelinci ituㅡ lalu sekali lagi menerjangku dan memelukku erat. Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri yang selalu saja luluh dengan itu.

Yah aku menyerah. Kelinciku ini memang keras kepala kan? Asal dia berjanji untuk selalu baik-baik saja, aku percaya padanya.

.

.

.

Musim panas kali ini, aku tak memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk bisa bersantai dan berlibur. Pekerjaan kantor ku tengah manja, merengek tak mau ditinggalkan. Rasanya penat sekali. Aku benar-benar butuh penyegaran pikiran.

Tak ingin membusuk di dalam ruangan yang mulai pengap dengan bau kertas berkas yang berserakan itu aku pun memilih duduk bersantai di depan kantor. Beristirahat sambil menikmati satu botol jus jambuㅡfavorit Jungkook selain strawberry.

Ah, aku jadi merindukannya. Sudah sepekan lebih kami tidak bertemu.

Yah, Jungkook pulang ke Busan, berlibur katanya. Tapi aku juga sih yang menyuruhnya kesana. Aku tidak bisa menemainya selama liburan musim panasnya, jadi ku minta saja dia pulang ke Busan, alih-alih menjenguk orang tuanya. Dia pasti rindu keluarganya. Hahh aku disini juga jadi rindu padamu, kook.

Ditengah kegiatan melamunku, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponselku. Bergegas membacanya, aku sedikit terkejut namun tak bisa juga menyembunyikan rasa senang ku.

 _Kelinci Bandel :_

 _Tae, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke seoul. Aku mau pulang. Tidak usah menjemput. Kau siapkan saja banyak makanan. Beli, jangan masak. Aku lapar ~.~_

 _Aku menyayangimu *kecup jauh*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku sudah berada dirumah sekarang. Jungkook sebentar lagi sampai dan aku sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Membeli banyak makanan ditambah beberapa camilan itu tidak buruk. Untuk lebih terkesan kejutan, aku sengaja mendekorasi ruang tengah kami dengan puluhan balon yang melayang dilangit-langit ruangan. Bukan perayaan ulang tahun memang, aku hanya ingin saja kkk.

TING-TONG

Oh, tepat waktu. Itu pasti kekasih manis yang sudah aku rindukan.

Aku langsung bergegas untuk membukakan pintu, tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama. Dan benar saja..

"Selamat datang dirumah, sayangku!"

Aku bersorak sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku. Biasanya di momen seperti ini, yang disambut akan langsung mendekat dan membagi pelukanㅡBRUKK!

Oh, pengecualian untuk Jungkook, dia akan langsung menerjang dan memeluk erat, bukan mendekat perlahan. Aku terkejut dan hampir saja terjungkal bersamanya jika saja tak secepatnya mendapat keseimbanganku. Sedangkan Jungkook, makin mengeratkan pelukan dan terkekeh merdu.

"Kkkk aku merindukanmu, Tae"

Dia berucap manja sambil mengusakan wajahnya di dadaku. Ya Tuhan, menggemaskan sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa geli ku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat sangat sangaaatt"

Aku mengusak pelan rambut hitamnya kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami. Membawakan tas bawaannya lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo masuk, kau harus melihat ini"

Jungkook yang melihatku antusias pun jadi penasaran dan jadi tak kalah bersemangatnya denganku. Matanya berbinar menatapku, menduga-duga kali ini kejutan yang seperti apa. Dan saat kami memasuki ruang tengahㅡ

"Uwaaahh! Tae! Kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

ㅡJungkook langsung berlari kecil dan melompat meraih salah satu tali balon yang melayang itu.

"Kkk aku suka. Tapi kau membuat berantakan rumah kita, Tae! Menurutmu siapa yang akan membereskannya? Pasti aku"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengeluh kesal tapi binar bahagia dimatanya tak lenyap.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya lalu sekali lagi memberikan pelukan erat dan mengecup pipinya.

"Nanti akan aku bantu membereskannya"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, tatapannya tak beralih dari balon-balon di ruangan itu, masih dengan matanya yang berbinar. Jungkook adalah sosok yang manis dan mudah tersentuh, selalu menyukai hal manis yang aku berikan. Begitu polos.

"Kenapa tidak ada balon yang berbentuk hati?"

Ya ampun masih saja ia mempermasalahkan itu.

"Kkkk lain kali aku carikan. Sudah, ayo makan. Kau bilang tadi lapar"

Aku pun menariknya bergegas ke ruang makan sebelum ia mulai mempermasalahkan hal yang lain lagi.

Selepas makan, aku langsung membantu Jungkook menata barangnya.

Ditengah kegiatan kami, aku mendengar Jungkook bersin sejak tadi, tidak hanya satu dua kali. Bukan masalah terganggu tapi aku mulai khawatir dia sedang sakit.

"Kook, kau sakit?"

Dia menggeleng cepat, lalu menampilkan cengiran manisnya.

"Maaf, Tae. Aku baik-baik saja kok, cuma flu ringanㅡ"

"Flu itu juga sakit, sayang. Jangan suka menyepelekan hal yang kau anggap kecil seperti ini"

Aku pun mendekat, menempelkan punggung tanganku pada keningnya.

"Kau mulai demam, kook. Sudah, ayo istirahat. Biar aku yang bereskan sisanya"

Aku pun menariknya untuk tidur dan dia menurut saja lalu memelukku erat. Minta ditemani rupanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di Busan? Sampai jadi flu seperti ini"

Aku mengelus kepalanya, berniat meninabobokan sambil mendengar ceritanya dulu sepertinya tidak masalah.

Jungkook menunjukan cengirannya sesaat sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Aku hanya pergi berenang, ke pantai, lalu makan es krim nggg tiap hari hehe"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Astaga, wajah tak berdosa miliknya ini benar-benar.

"Ya Tuhan, kook! Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, makan es krim tiap hari? Jelas saja kauㅡ"

"Mumpung ditraktir Jimin hyung, Tae. Kau tahu? Jimin hyung juga pulang ke Busan. Dia bersama Yoongi hyung. Sepertinya mereka benar pacaran kkkk"

"Kau senang sekali ya? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Meskipun ditraktir Jimin, kau juga harusnya bisa menolak jika kau benar memikirkan kondisiㅡ"

Chup~

Aku bungkam. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dia pintar sekali mengalihkan fokusku. Menghindari amukanku dengan kecupan singkat dibibir dan meninggalkan rasa manis, seketika seluruh kosa kataku hilang. Aku buta arah.

"Kalau aku sakit, kan ada dirimu, Tae. Kau akan menjagaku kan?"

Sialan! Tatapan memohonnya ini, kombinasi bibir mengerut yang menggoda dan sinar mata yang berkilauan. Aku kalah.

Aku pun bergerak lebih mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara kami lalu perlahan memberi kecupan singkat dibibirnyaㅡsebagai pemanasan.

"Jangan bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menjagamu"

Dan mengakhiri kalimatku dengan mendaratkan bibirku sekali lagi diatas bibir manisnya. Dia nampak terkejut sesaat namun langsung paham maksudku, sudah kubilang kalau dia cerdas.

Kali ini tak hanya kecupan singkat tapi mulai melibatkan lumatan kecil dan membuat kekasih manisku ikut membalasnya lalu mulai mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada leherku. Ngomong-omong aku juga merindukan bibir manisnya ini, ah sepertinya bukan hanya ini.

Jadi berikan kami waktu hanya berdua saja sepanjang malam ini.

.

.

.

 _Newton's Apple_


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian 2

.

.

.

.

30 Desember, aku tak pernah menantikan tanggal ini hanya karena ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku memang selalu bersemangat tapi bukan karena ulang tahun, melainkan Jungkook. Dia selalu memperlakukanku spesial tiap tanggal ini.

Aku akan sampai dirumah dan menemukan banyak masakan lezat buatan Jungkook yang tersaji. Dia juga akan dengan senang hati merawatku yang kelelahan, sekedar memberi pijatan, tapi pijatan Jungkook itu yang terbaik. Dan yang paling menyenangkan dari semua itu adalah Jungkook akan jadi anak penurut dalam satu hari. Terkadang susah sekali untuk membuatnya mendengarkanku, dia itu bandel.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tae! Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya"

Aku baru saja pulang, membuka pintu dan Jungkook langsung menarikku masuk. Dasar tak sabaran kkkk. Bahkan hal pertama yang dia ucapkan saat menyambutku pulang adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun bukannya selamat datang dirumah.

Tak pernah ada pesta dengan teman-teman. Aku selalu ingin momen ini kuhabiskan bersama Jungkook saja. Hanya memanjatkan doa, tiup lilin dan makan bersama lalu berakhir dengan bermain game sampai pagi tapi saat seperti ini selalu saja seru.

"Tae, kau ingin kado apa dariku?"

"Hum? Kalau aku yang minta, itu namanya bukan kado. Lagipula mana bisa aku yang menyebutkan minta hadiah apa"

Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini. Dia selalu menyiapkan kado beberapa hari sebelumnya, bukan berarti aku terlalu mengharapkan tapi.. tetap saja ada yang kurang kkk.

"Aku hanya terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir ingin memberi hadiah apa untukmu. Kau sudah punya segalanya. Baju, sepatu, tas sudah ada banyak. Kau juga tidak suka memakai jam tangan, kacamata humm itu terlalu biasa, aku juga tidak mungkin memberi boneka dan masakan yang banyak ini juga tak bisa disebut kado"

Aku tertegun. Yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. Aku paham dia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukku. Aku juga bingung, aku tidak sedang menginginkan apapun jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ya sudah, aku mau mencuci piring. Kau pikirkan saja terlebih dahulu kado apa yang kau inginkan baru setelah itu minta padaku"

Dia langsung bergegas ke dapur, tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi tabrakan kecil dari piring-piring yang dia bersihkan.

Aku terdiam. Masih sambil berpikir lalu memilih ke kamar saja untuk tiduran sejenak.

Baru saja aku menutup mataku, dering ponsel milik Jungkook tiba-tiba saja mengganggu.

Aku mengambilnya, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Ah lagi-lagi dari bocah yang selalu menempel kemana-mana dengan Jungkook itu.

Entah kenapa aku selalu penasaran dengan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Terkadang saat bosan, aku akan dengan seenaknya saja menyabotase ponsel Jungkook dan membaca pesan-pesan di dalamnya.

Seperti saat ini. Aku membaca percakapannya dengan Bambam. Sempat beberapa kali aku terkikik geli. Seakan membayangkan mereka berdua berada dalam percakapan di dunia nyata. Yah jika sudah mengobrol bersama, satu lingkup tempat itu pun memang akan terasa penuh oleh suara Jungkook dan Bambam saja.

Satu dua percakapan aku masih sekedar tertawa biasa sampai pada saat aku membaca pesan Bambam yang isinya.. astaga bocah ini! Aku membuka mulutku, tak percaya, mataku melebar dan tanpa kusadari juga wajahku mulai menghangat. Ya Tuhan, aku merona akibat bayangan konyol yang aku ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku tak jadi istirahat. Pikiranku jadi kacau maka dari itu aku memilih menunggu Jungkook di ruang tv saja. Tak lama menunggu, Jungkook sudah menyusul. Dia duduk disampingku lalu berniat untuk memilih game apa yang bagus untuk dimainkan.

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang kau inginkan, Tae?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Mataku ini dengan sialannya tak berhenti menatap Jungkook lekat, tak berniat mengalihkan fokus. Dan lebih sialan lagi isi pesan Bambam itu terus mengusik membuat resah saja.

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu terlintas begitu saja ide jahil diotakku.

Perlahan aku menyusun kata dan dengan hati-hati akan mengatakannya, harus terdengar santai namun mematikan.

"Humm bagaimana jika mendapat hadiah Jeon Jungkook yang memakai pakaian maid seksi dan bando telinga kelinci, diatas tempat tidur Taehyung?"

Yah, ide konyol dari Bambam namun sangat cerdas.

Seketika gerakan tangan Jungkook terhenti, dia membeku dalam shock lalu perlahan menoleh, menatapku horror.

"K-kau ungg membaca percakapanku.. dengan Bambam?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, mengangguk bersemangat, menunjukkan keluguan.

"Humm bukankah itu kreatif sekali? Kkkk"

Jungkook mengedip beberapa kali, mulai gugup sepertinya.

"Errrㅡ ahahahah iya, kreatif ya?"

Lalu mulaiㅡberpura-puraㅡmenyibukan diri lagi memilih video game.

Aku tahu. Dia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi dariku. Jadi aku tak menyerah sampai disini.

Sambil menyeringai samar, aku mendekat ke arahnya. Duduk menempel disampingnya lalu membisik, sengaja untuk menggodanya.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah yang seperti itu?"

Dan berhasil. Bisikan sederhana itu berhasil membuat seluruh sistem saraf motorik Jungkook mati. Tubuhnya mulai menegang dan rona samar diwajahnya yang muncul beberapa detik yang lalu pun berubah semakin kentara dan menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Aku semakin tersenyum lebar. Puas sekali. Menggoda Jungkook sampai ia merona sepenuhnya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kookie?"

Aku menahan tawa geliku saat melihatnya semakin gugup. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya lau perlahan mengatur hembusan nafasnya.

"Hy-hyungie.. benar ingin minta kado seperti itu?"

Pfffttㅡsudah, aku tidak tega mengerjainya semakin jauh lagi. Jungkook ini seseorang yang pemalu. Meski bersamaku dia adalah bottomku, tapi dia enggan untuk terang-terangan bersikap manja, ber-aegyo atau hal-hal cute lainnya seperti yang para gadis lakukanㅡkecuali jika aku yang memaksanya saat dia kalah bermain game dan mendapat hukuman. Jungkook mempunyai caranya tersendiri untuk bersikap manis dengankuㅡ jika sedang ada maksud tertentu.

"Kkkk astagaaa, kau harus melihat bagaimana wajahmu saat ini, sayangㅡ"

Aku mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya yang aku rasa semakin lebat saja. Mungkin besok pergi mengantarnya merapikan rambut bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"ㅡkau menggemaskan sekali kkk. Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta itu. Tanpa baju maid dan bando kelinci itu kau tetap bisa terlihat imut dan seksi dengan cara yang lain"

Dia mengedipkan matanya, nampak sedang mencerna ucapanku. Terlihat dia merasa cukup lega namun semburat merah diwajahnya enggan untuk sirna. Cantik. Jungkook tak pernah mau disebut cantik. Baginya laki-laki itu manis, bukannya cantik. Tapi pengecualian jika aku yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Aku makin mendekat kearahnya. Menggesek pelan ujung hidungku pada pipi gembilnya lalu mengecupnya singkat membuatnya tersedar dari kesibukannya berpikir.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Mendorongku perlahan untuk membuat sedikit jarak.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Tae!"

Oh, baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia memanggilku begitu manis. Lalu sekarang sudah merajuk lucu dan memanggilku seperti itu lagi kkkk.

Aku kembali pada posisiku semula dan membiarkannya kembali fokus untuk memilih game.

Humm tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain hari aku bisa membuatnya memakai baju dan bando seperti yang ada dalam fantasi sialanku yang mengganggu ini. Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

 _And I'll burn for you_

 _Each and every part of me belongs to you_

 _When you're in your darkest hour_

 _I'll put them all on fire to guide you_

.

.

.

Terkadang dalam sebuah hubungan, terjadinya suatu pertengkaran kecil itu diperlukan. Membuatmu tahu pada bagian mana yang pincang, jadi kau bisa mencari penyangga yang pas untuk memperbaikinya.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, dia adalah sosok yang sederhana dengan harapan yang sederhana pula. Dia tak pernah menuntut. Namun saat aku mengecewakannya..

 **"Ini malam tahun baru, Tae! Kau tidak bisa istirahat sehari saja untuk bersamaku? Bukan masalah setiap harinya kita yang sudah sering bersama-sama, tapi aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Kau sibuk sendiri dan aku merindukanmu, Tae! Aku bahkan tidak pulang ke Busan dengan harapan bisa menghabiskan pergantian tahun ini denganmu"**

"Sayang, maafkan aku, kau tahu project iniㅡ"

 **"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja!"**

PIIPPㅡsambungan terputus. Jungkook menutup teleponnya.

Dia marah padaku. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya ambisiku saja sepertinya. Jungkook itu berarti segalanya tapi project ini juga tak bisa aku tinggalkan.

Keinginannya bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk kukabulkan bahkan yang tersulit pun akan aku wujudkan tapi ini di momen yang kurang tepat.

Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa berkonsetrasi menggarap pekerjaanku. Mataku membaca berkas, jari ku menempel pada bolpoin dan mengetik pada komputer tapi tak sedikitpun aku paham apa yang aku baca dan apa yang aku tulis. Pikiran dan hatiku tak ada disini. Aku harus pulang. Yah, menuju Jungkook.

.

.

Setelah bertengkar tadi malam, esok harinya Jungkook mendiamkanku. Dia tidak berbicara padaku sama sekali. Bangun pagi hari, memasak sarapan dan langsung pergi entah kemana. Dia tidak membangunkanku bahkan untuk sekedar berpamitan. Aku menghubunginya berkali-kali tapi tak diangkat. Pesan yang ku kirim juga tak ada satu pun yang dibalas.

Semalam aku sudah berusaha untuk pulang. Tapi sialnya, jalanan macet dan aku terlambat sampai dirumah. Jungkook sudah tertidur.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi teman-teman dekatnya, tapi mereka mengaku tak bersama Jungkook. Apa mungkin dia pulang ke Busan? Nyaliku menciut, aku bahkan tak berani menghubungi ibu Jungkook. Aku benar-benar payah tak bisa menjaga Jungkook.

Ini sudah sore dan Jungkook masih belum pulang juga. Bahkan aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya di Busan, ibu tak memberikan tanda-tanda kalau Jungkook ada disana. Selama seharian ini juga aku hanya duduk di ruang tengah, menunggu Jungkook pulang sambil tak berhenti menghubunginya meski tetap sama tak ada jawaban. Aku hampir saja melapor pada polisi jika saja dia tak membaca pesan chat yang aku kirimkan. Yah, dia benar mengabaikanku sepertinya. Aku sedang dihukum. Salahku yang selalu sibuk tanpa meluangkan waktu untuk Jungkook.

Badanku sampai lemas. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf padanya membuatku lupa melakukan hal lainnya. Aku bahkan baru sadar tak menyentuh masakan Jungkook sejak pagi tadi.

Aku kacau.

Pukul 8 malam. Suara pintu depan yang dibuka pun terdengar. Aku bergegas memeriksa dan benar saja itu Jungkook.

Menutup pintu dengan kakinya perlahan lalu melangkah dalam diam. Membawa paper bag besar berisi sayuran penuh.

"Demi Tuhan, kau darimana saja sayang? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jungkook hanya berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur. Bahkan tanpa menatap kearahku.

Aku mengikutinya namun menahan diriku diambang pintu, menatapnya yang sibuk menata belanjaannya.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku bodoh atau idiot sebenarnya? Ini retorika. Jelas sekali terlihat kami tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan belanjaannya, tak menjawab lagi.

Aku memberanikan diriku mendekatinya.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau.. kau sudah makan?ㅡ"

"ㅡAku menghubungimu tapi kau tak juga memberiku kabar. Aku.. hampir saja aku melapor polisi, kau pergi kemana seharian ini?"

"Sayang, kumohon bicaralah. Jangan cuma diam saja. Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

Aku benar-benar diabaikan. Jangankan menatap kearahku, melirik saja tidak. Jangankan menjawabku, mendengung saja tidak. Tak ada suara lain yang muncul darinya selain suara dari kegiatannya saat iniㅡmencuci buah.

Sedangkan aku hanya diam. Berdiri jauh beberapa langkah darinya.

Jungkook akhirnya selesai dengan kegiatannya. Lalu berbalik, aku kira kami sudah bisa berbicara tapi sekali lagi dia hanya berjalan melewatiku, selalu dengan wajah seperti itu, tanpa warna.

Aku memberanikan diri sekali lagi, menahan lengannya. Memaksa untuk berbicara.

"Maafkan aku. Aku melakukan kesalahan besar kemarinㅡah!ㅡdan hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Jangan seperti ini"

Aku menatapnya, mengharapkan balasan. Tapi dia masih bergeming. Aku tak menyangka akan sesulit ini.

Aku menunduk pasrah. Melepas perlahan genggamanku pada lengannya. Rasanya ingin menangis. Dasar memalukan, Kim Taehyung!

"Kau peduli?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap Jungkook saat pada akhirnya dia mau mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tatapan itu, tatapan kecewa darinya padaku terasa lebih dari sekedar dadamu yang berhasil ditembus benda tajam.

"Aku terkejut. Kau khawatir padaku?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia sama bodohnya denganku? Tentu saja aku khawatir.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Jelas saja akuㅡ"

"Kkk aku mempertanyakan ini, Tae. Kita mulai jarang memiliki waktu bersama. Apa hanya aku yang merasa takut? Takut kau jadi terbiasa tanpa dirikuㅡ"

Aku terdiam, menjernihkan pikiranku. Berusaha mencari arah dari ucapan Jungkook.

"ㅡdan jika aku menghilang, Tae, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau.. bukankah seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa?"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Nafasku tercekat. Kalimat yang ku susun tanpa pemikiran yang jernih tengah tertahan dikerongkonganku. Tanpa sadar aku membentak dan itu membuat Jungkook tentu saja terkejut. Aku tak pernah membentaknya, sekalipun.

Aku tahu dia marah padaku, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengira dia akan berpikir seperti itu. Dan dengan bodohnya aku tersulut emosi.

"Sekarang kau yang kesal? Tae apa selama ini aku terlalu menuntut dirimu? Aku membebanimu? Aku hanya ingin satu hal saja, waktumu. Kau pasti menganggap hal seperti ini sepele. Yah anggap aku berlebihan tapi apa kau mengerti ketakutanku?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan. Hanya mendengarkan dia meluapkan semua perasaannya. Pikiranku kalut, tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menengahi.

Tak ingin meneruskan ini maka dari itu kutinggalkan dia begitu saja. Akan terjadi hal buruk jika ini dilanjutkan.

.

.

 _I won't hide from you_

 _I know that I'll be drawn right back to you_

.

.

Aku memasuki kamar kami lalu merebahkan diriku diatas tempat tidur. Memejamkan mata, mendinginkan kepalaku.

Aku bisa melihatnya dalam bayanganku. Melihatku tak menanggapi, aku yakin sekali lagi dia kecewa padaku.

Demi apapun, aku mencintainya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Hening selama beberapa menit berlalu. Tak ada suara selain detakan jarum jam di dinding. Apa yang Jungkook lakukan? Apa jangan jangan dia pergi lagi?

Aku mulai risau, berpikir untuk bangun dan mencarinya, hampir kulakukan jika saja aku tak mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Aku terdiam, hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Sudah pasti itu Jungkook tapi tak terdengar suara lagi, tak ada langkah kaki.

"Tae kau belum makan?"

Aku terenyuh. Suara lembut itu diselimuti kekhawatiran. Jungkook-ku kembali? Perlahan aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat.

"Kau sudah tidur? Tae, kau bahkan tak menyentuh makanan di meja makan, kau benar tak makan seharian ini?"

Aku terdiam. Terlalu hanyut menikmati suara ini. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Tae, bangun! Ayo makan!"

Suaranya meninggi, namun tetap menimbulkan debaran padaku. Samar terdengar dia bergetar. Jungkook menangis?

"Bagaimana bisa sekarang kau yang mengabaikanku! Hiks.."

Demi Tuhan! Kim Taehyung, kau benar benar bodoh!

Mendengar isakan itu, aku panik dan sesegera mungkin bangkit namun terlambat.

"Akh! Astagaa!"

Sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhku. Bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan padaku ini.

"Dasar alien pabo! Aku meninggalkanmu sehari dan kau tak mau makan?! Kau terus mengataiku bandel, menyuruhku menjaga kondisi lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook duduk diatas perutku dengan tangan mungilnya tak berhenti memukulku, aku bersumpah pukulannya ini cukup membuat tulang-tulangku terasa ngilu.

"Dasar! Taetae alien pabo! Bodoh! Idiot! Aku membencimu!"

Apa ini? Dia mengumpat dan masih tak berhenti menyerangku. Tapi aku justru merasa gemas dengan dia yang seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya aku berhasil menahan tangannya. Menghentikan pukulan itu dengan pelukan erat lalu berguling menyamping. Sedikit terengah tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan tawaku. Hanya beberapa detik. Lalu keadaan kembali sunyi.

Kami hanya saling menatap. Menyelami perasaan satu sama lain. Bertelepati, semacam itu.

"Maafkan aku"

Jungkook hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendapati aku yang pada akhirnya memecah keheningan ini.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tak akan seperti itu lagi. Tak akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku. Kau membuatku kacau, kook"

Senyuman itu, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Kekasih manisku. Jungkook-ku telah kembali.

"Aku tak pernah bisa lama marah padamu. Aku membencimu, Tae"

Aku tak bisa menahan tarikan di kedua ujung bibirku saat Jungkook kembali pada rengkuhanku. Membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang"

Pelukan Jungkook sedikit merenggang. Menatap protes padaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bilang kan tadi aku membencimu, dasar alien pabo!"

"Kkkk kau tidak tahu bahasa alien kalau benci itu berarti sangat sangat mencintai?"

Aku mendekat lalu mengecup sekilas bibirnya yang masih nampak mengerut, menggemaskan.

Lagi, dia mengedip seakan tengah memroses peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi lalu perlahan rona kemerahan menghiasi sebagian wajahnya.

Aku tak bisa menahan kekehan geliku saat dia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukanku.

Jeon Jungkook, meracuniku dengan candu yang membuatku tak pernah bisa bertahan lama jauh darinya. Seakan memiliki separuh udara yang kuhirup, terasa sesak saat ia membawanya pergi.

Dia tak memiliki sihir apapun. Tapi sangat mampu mengendalikanku. Aku bergantung padanya. Tanpanya aku kacau. Sebut saja dia pawang alien.

Dia hanya seseorang yang sederhana, menaklukanku dengan cara yang sederhana yang sampai saat ini aku juga tak mengerti. Apakah itu dapat diurai dengan rumus kimia? Maka jelas saja bagiku itu adalah misteri.

Seperti buah apel pada teori Isaac Newton. Akulah apel yang terjatuh. Selalu dititik yang sama, Jeon Jungkook, adalah pusat gravitasiku. Tak peduli dalam keadaan apapun, aku selalu jatuh padanya.

.

.

.

 _After all these years you are.._

 _Still the love of my life_

 _Yes, you are._

 _You are._

.

.

.

 _Newton's Apple_

.

.

 **My beloved Jeje Kookie**

 **Happy 1st anniversarry**

 **Thanks for everything**

 **You are the love of my life**

Maafin taetaehyung alien narsis pabo ini, yang masih sering bikin kamu kesel, yang bahkan lebih bandel dari kamu sebenernya kkk

Makasih udah mau banyak sabar sama aku, kamu yang terhebat, sayang.

Aku sayang kamu. Kuat-kuatin ya sama aku /nyengir/

 **#whisperCorner :**

 **Terima kasih buat pembaca yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan ini. Maaf ini modusan, hadiah anniv buat couple saya :v**

 **Terima kasih buat followers, favoriters, dan reviewers, kalian bagaikan jamur/? penambah nyawa di Super Mario Bross/? :v**

 **Notes : ini dari lagu milik grup band Nell dengan judul yang sama "Newton's Apple" saya rekomendasikan untuk teman-teman pembaca**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya**


End file.
